I Saw My Ada Kiss The Bowman
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Legolas finds out about his Ada and Bard's relationship.


**Enjoy! A Barduil fic.**

**Warning: Fluff and kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**I Saw My Ada Kiss The Bowman**

After another day working with Strider, Legolas decided to see his Ada again. The elf knew he had hurt his father back during the Battle. Legolas regrets the things he had said and how he acted. Ada was still going through grief when his Mother died, so leaving Ada must have made him worse.

Legolas hopes that when he sees his Ada, he will be happy and they can fix their problems. So, Legolas packed up, told goodbye to Strider, and left for Mirkwood.

* * *

Legolas breathed in and out, savoring the scent of his homeland. He really missed it and he begun to wonder if there were any changes while he was gone. Legolas approached the high gates when bright blonde hair appeared next to him.

The elf looked down and saw his Ada stand by the stream below. Legolas was about to greet him but someone beat him to it. Bard the Bowman, now King of Dale, was climbing down towards Thranduil.

Legolas grew curious and watched the scene before him.

"Thranduil," Bard said. "How are you in this fine day?"

"I'm doing quite fine thank you. I am glad to see you again Bard," Thranduil smiled. Legolas' mouth fell open. His Ada rarely smiles, what changed?

"You saw me last evening Thranduil," Bard chuckled.

Thranduil seemed to pout. "I am still glad."

Bard laughed and stepped closer to the King. He wrapped his around around Thranduil's clothed waist and leaned forward, their faces mere inches apart. Thranduil was the one to move forward, planting a soft kiss on Bard's lips. Legolas' heart dropped, he became dizzy. What is going on? When did this happen?

Legolas stopped looking and entered his home.

* * *

Hours later, Thranduil finally returned to his throne and Legolas was waiting for him. Thranduil jolted back in surprise. Clearly, he didn't expect Legolas to come back, at all. Legolas stepped forward, a daze look on his face and bowed. Thranduil stepped closer to his son.

"Legolas, I didn't expect you to come," he said.

"I had to see you again Ada. I would like to apologize."

"Why is that?"

"For what I said to you during the Battle. I regret my words and I would never say such again."

Thranduil shook his head. "It is all right. I needed to hear such and helped me. My grief has now passed and I am happy."

Legolas couldn't help but cringe. "Are you happy with someone?"

Thranduil's head snapped in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Legolas felt anger bubbling up through him. "I saw my own Ada kiss the Bowman of Laketown. Now known as King of Dale."

Thranduil's cheeks flushed and his eyes started to shift away, looking at every thing except at his son.

"How did you find out," he sighed.

"I saw you and him earlier by the stream. Ada, when did this happen," Legolas asked.

Thranduil walked up to his throne and sat down in it. He gestured for Legolas to stand in front, his son doing so.

"When you left, many things must be rebuilt. I offered to help the Men of Laketown. We cleaned up the water, buildings, homes and many more. People were brought back to health and they healed from their injuries. Soon, the sun starting shining again. Though, Laketown and Erebor is okay except for Dale.

"The Men had an idea of appointing Bard as the King of Dale. It happened and things went smoothly. I decided to stay for a few more days to help Bard with anything he encountered. Our relationship progressed and I started to feel for Bard.

"He did as well, I could tell. One day, he invited me for dinner. It was only the two of us, his children already in bed. During dinner, we knew what was happening, we were in love with each other. We became a couple soon after," Thranduil finished.

"You feel for him. What do you mean," Legolas asked.

"I love him and he loves me. We tell each other this at least every time we see each other."

"If you didn't have a kingdom to run, would you stay with Bard in his own town?"

"Yes," Thranduil didn't hesitate. "Legolas, I don't care if you don't agree with my relationship. I love him and I will stay with him. All the other elves do not mind."

Legolas shook his head. "I don't mind at all. I was just curious, surprised and angry. I did not expect this."

"I didn't expect this either," Thranduil smiled and stood up. "Later this evening, Bard is joining for dinner. He will bring his children with him and I want you to come."

"I will Ada. I will learn about Bard and perhaps befriend his children."

"I would like that, son."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
